An enterprise can receive various types of user reviews that contain feedback about the enterprise. User reviews can be submitted online at third-party sites (e.g. web survey sites or social networking sites). Alternatively, reviews can be received directly by an enterprise. There can potentially be a relatively large number of data records containing user reviews, which can make meaningful analysis of such data records difficult and time-consuming.